La Belle et la Bête
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: En réponse à un défi de Zofia  adapter un dessin animé de Walt Disney en fanfiction , voici, dans le rôle de la Bête... Remus !  voilà qui est très étonnant venant de moi, n'est-ce pas?
1. De Charybde en Scylla

**Chapitre un : De Charybde en Scylla**

Elle courait à perdre haleine. Derrière elle, les aboiements se rapprochaient. Les habitants de ce quartier étaient-ils tous sourds ? N'entendaient-ils pas ce raffut ? Elle aurait voulu tambouriner aux portes, supplier à l'aide. Mais si elle s'arrêtait une seule seconde, les chiens la rattraperaient. Et dans ce cas…  
>Elle s'engagea dans une ruelle. Comme ailleurs, des lumières brillaient aux fenêtres. Les Londoniens vivaient tranquillement, ignorant complètement le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle passa devant une dizaine de maisons avant d'apercevoir une habitation à l'air lugubre mais qui avait l'air à la fois vide et ouverte. Elle sauta la barrière, poussa la porte entrebâillée d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita à l'intérieur, refermant derrière elle.<br>Les chiens n'entreraient pas.  
>Mais leurs maîtres, eux, suivaient et ne se laisseraient pas arrêter par une porte fermée. Elle n'avait gagné qu'un court répit.<br>Pourtant les chiens passèrent et repartirent, leurs aboiements déclinant vers l'autre bout de la rue. Les voix des hommes passèrent également, encourageant les animaux.  
>Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Ils n'étaient plus là.<br>Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'effondra contre la porte. Épuisée, ses nerfs la lâchèrent et elle se mit à sangloter dans l'obscurité de cette maison inconnue. Serait-elle obligée de vivre ainsi à présent ? De se cacher pour survivre ? Elle pourrait passer le reste de la nuit ici si les propriétaires ne revenaient pas. Mais demain ?  
>David et ses hommes reviendraient fouiller la zone où ils l'avaient perdue…<br>Ces pensées passèrent lentement dans une minuscule partie de son esprit tandis que le désespoir envahissait tout le reste.  
>Elle pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter, s'accrochant des ongles à la porte fermée.<br>« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? »  
>Elle sursauta, la terreur s'emparant à nouveau d'elle. La voix rauque et menaçante appartenait à un homme debout devant elle dont elle ne pouvait distinguer les contours que grâce aux faibles lumières parvenant de la rue.<br>Comme elle ne répondait pas, paralysée par la peur, il se baissa et la saisit violemment par ses vêtements.  
>« Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? répéta-t-il d'une voix furieuse.<br>– Je… La porte était… ouverte, répondit-elle, tremblante.  
>– Vous vous moquez de moi ! Qui vous envoie ?<br>– P… Personne… Je… J'étais… »  
>Il l'avait soulevée avec une force peu commune et avait approché son visage du sien. Elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux brillant anormalement dans le noir et ces yeux reflétaient encore plus de menace que sa voix. Elle sentit qu'il pressait contre sa tempe un objet oblong, probablement en bois.<br>« Vous ne voulez pas parler ? continua-t-il. Vous parlerez, croyez-moi !  
>– Non ! »<br>Il allait la torturer, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas échappé à David pour connaître à nouveau la torture.  
>« Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Au secours ! »<br>Elle hurlait à présent.  
>« Personne ne vous entendra ici, dit-il d'un ton plus calme. Alors inutile de vous égosiller. »<br>Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait à crier à l'aide.  
>La baguette de bois se détacha de sa tempe.<br>« Stupefy* ! » fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir. 

« Oui professeur. Elle est entrée sans difficulté.  
>– C'est bien la première fois que je vois un sort de fidelitas rompu, répondit Albus Dumbledore. Et un que j'ai lancé moi-même, qui plus est. »<br>Le vieux sorcier s'était déplacé jusqu'à Grimmauld Place** dès que Remus Lupin lui avait fait part de la nouvelle.  
>« J'ai bien peur que Severus n'ait plus du tout de veritaserum en réserve, reprit-il. Et vous savez qu'il lui faut près d'un mois pour en préparer.<br>– Mais cette fille, professeur ! Que va-t-on faire d'elle ?  
>– Vous allez devoir la garder ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger à présent.<br>– Ici ? Mais professeur, ce soir…  
>– Je sais bien mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Enfermez la du mieux que vous le pouvez ! Donnez-lui un somnifère s'il le faut ! »<br>Remus était vraiment réticent à cette idée. Il refusait d'avoir quiconque dans la maison ces soirs-là s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais le directeur avait raison. On ne pouvait laisser la fille partir avant de savoir comment elle avait brisé la protection de la maison et pourquoi.  
>Pour le moment, elle était toujours assommée et il l'avait installée dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Par mesure de protection, il avait également verrouillé l'accès et placé une alarme.<br>Il raccompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte et la referma sur lui.  
>Il la regarda un long moment, visualisant comme si elle était là la jeune femme qu'il avait trouvée sanglotant et apeurée. Elle lui avait paru si belle et si fragile. De longs cheveux noirs décoiffés, un visage pâle et fin couvert de sueur, des jambes fuselées sous un jean sale et déchiré… Son premier instinct avait été de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter avant qu'il ne réalise…<br>Comment avait-elle pu trouver cette maison ? Voilà ce que Remus se demandait depuis la nuit précédente. Était-elle arrivée là par hasard ou avait-elle été envoyée par Voldemort ?  
>Il soupira et revint au présent. Il était midi et demi et la lune ne se lèverait pas avant six heures. Il lui fallait se préparer pour protéger cette fille de lui-même et l'empêcher de s'évader. <p>

Elle revint à elle brusquement, comme si elle n'avait fait que fermer les yeux. Mais elle n'était plus dans l'entrée sombre et elle se sentait reposée, comme si elle avait dormi de longues heures.  
>« Bonjour. »<br>Elle reconnut la voix. C'était l'homme de la veille. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un grand lit aux rideaux à demi tirés.  
>« N'ayez pas peur ! » reprit l'homme.<br>Il ne la menaçait plus mais son ton était encore méfiant.  
>« Je vous ai préparé à manger. » dit-il encore.<br>Elle regarda la nourriture avec envie et suspicion. Pourquoi cet homme si violent hier était-il à présent attentionné ?  
>« Libre à vous de ne pas manger mais à votre place je ne me laisserais pas mourir de faim.<br>– Qui êtes-vous ?  
>– Vous vous décidez enfin à rejoindre la conversation. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.<br>Et pendant un moment elle put apercevoir toute la douceur contenue dans le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais il reprit son air sévère.  
>« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Vous vous êtes introduit chez moi en pleine nuit malgré tous les systèmes de sécurité présents. Mais soit… Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. »<br>Drôle de nom…  
>« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?<br>– Annabelle Mistin.  
>– Mademoiselle Mistin, vous êtes entré dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas et je ne peux pas vous laisser en sortir… pour le moment.<br>– Quoi ? Mais… mais vous n'avez pas le droit de…  
>– C'est l'ordre que j'ai reçu de mes supérieurs, coupa Lupin sans écouter ses protestations, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute manière. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas maltraitée, du moins si vous vous décidez à manger. Et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité donc j'apprécierais que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous échapper. »<br>Et comment qu'elle allait chercher à s'échapper ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais être retenue où que ce soit contre gré.  
>« Essaieriez-vous que vous risqueriez très gros, reprit-il d'un ton menaçant. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrée hier soir mais, croyez-moi, vous aurez à passer bien plus pour ressortir !<br>– Mais… mais… »  
>Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel un moment avant de soupirer.<br>« Je vous conseille vraiment de manger. » dit-il finalement tristement.  
>Puis il sortit, la laissant aussi perdue que lorsqu'elle courait. <p>

Annabelle n'avait pas mangé. Plus ce Lupin avait insisté et moins elle avait été tentée. Bien sûr elle mourait de faim mais elle était persuadée que la nourriture contenait quelque chose. Somnifère, poison, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse avaler quelque chose à son insu.  
>La nuit était tombée – elle tombait tôt en ce mois de décembre – et la lune n'était pas encore levée. Sa chambre était donc plongée dans les ténèbres. Plus tôt, elle avait exploré la pièce. Elle était apparemment dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Les placards contenaient quelques vêtements étranges les étagères étaient couvertes de livres souvent lus – leur état le montrait – aux titres bizarres. Sur le mur étaient suspendues diverses photos dont certaines représentaient Lupin quelques quinze ans plus tôt et aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien sûr essayé de quitter la pièce mais la porte semblait verrouillée de l'extérieur.<br>Comme elle s'était sentie vraiment sale, avec ses vêtements en lambeaux qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps, elle avait profité de la salle de bain attenante et avait entrepris sa première véritable toilette depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Elle avait ensuite enfilé une sorte de longue chemise qu'elle avait trouvée dans la garde-robe et s'était blottie sous les draps pour attendre.  
>Attendre quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était sûre que quelque chose allait se passer.<br>Lentement, elle voyait le ciel s'éclaircir, signe que la lune se levait. Petit à petit, les meubles autour d'elle étaient plus visibles.  
>Soudain, un hurlement lui parvint. Elle sauta du lit et courut vers la porte. Peine perdue.<br>Le hurlement retentit de nouveau. Il était tout proche ! Il était dans la maison !  
>Sa course poursuite avec les chiens lui revenait. Sa terreur la reprenait. David l'avait retrouvée et il était dans la maison !<br>Le hurlement se fit à nouveau entendre.  
>Non, ce n'était pas un chien qui aboyait à la nuit.<br>Mais… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser un cri pareil ? Un cri qui la faisait frissonner d'effroi. Ca ressemblait au hurlement d'un loup ou d'un chacal… Mais ça paraissait vaguement humain…  
>Terrifiée, elle se réfugia dans le lit dont elle ferma les courtines. C'était là un asile bien dérisoire, mais la raison ne la contrôlait plus.<br>Une fois encore, seule la peur la contrôlait.

* Stupefy ~ Stupefix  
>** Grimmauld Place ~ Square Grimmaud. En anglais, il y a un jeu de mot sur Grimmauld Place qui se prononce comme « grim old place », signifiant « vieil endroit sinistre ».<p> 


	2. Un autre monde

**Chapitre deux : Un autre monde**

Remus ne dormait pas. Il lui avait toujours été impossible de dormir les périodes de pleine lune. La lune s'était couchée et, sa chambre ne donnant pas sur la rue, il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'allumer les lumières. Depuis son enfance, depuis l'attaque, il était nyctalope. L'un des rares avantages à être un loup-garou, se dit-il avec un rire amer.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule : six heures et demi. Autant aller préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Il sortit de sa chambre et, passant devant la porte voisine, il se rapprocha. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose dans la chambre de Sirius.<br>Un sanglot…  
>Annabelle pleurait.<br>« Alohamora ! »  
>La porte s'ouvrit et il passa le seuil.<br>« Mademoiselle Mistin ? » tenta-t-il.  
>Les sanglots cessèrent brusquement et il perçut clairement une brusque inspiration de l'autre côté des rideaux du lit. Il lui faisait peur, c'était clair. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne devait pas perdre à l'esprit qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas la moldue innocente qu'elle paraissait.<br>« Annabelle, reprit-il, je descends déjeuner. Je vais laisser la porte ouverte. Si vous voulez manger aussi, la cuisine est au sous-sol. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. » 

Les hurlements avaient duré toute la nuit. Toutes ces longues heures, Annabelle était restée tétanisée de terreur. Chaque cri lui faisait perdre un peu plus son bon sens. Comment de tels sons pouvaient-ils exister ? Dans quelle maison était-elle tombée ? Si elle devait vivre ainsi, elle eut peut-être mieux fait de rester chez David. Là bas, au moins, elle savait de quoi elle avait peur !  
>Les cris avaient fini par cesser. Et un petit moment plus tard, elle entendit la voix de son geôlier comme au travers d'un cauchemar. De ce qu'il lui dit, elle ne comprit qu'une chose : elle n'était plus enfermée. Dès que la porte se referma, elle jaillit de son lit. Posant son oreille contre la porte, elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci ne résista pas. A pas de loup, elle rejoignit l'escalier.<br>Personne !  
>Elle descendit doucement, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'elle faisait grincer une marche. Deux étages plus bas, elle reconnut le hall d'entrée que les lampadaires extérieurs éclairaient faiblement.<br>« Le maître veut de la lumière. Depuis quand les monstruosités comme le maître ont besoin de lumière ? »  
>Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Affolée, elle chercha à se cacher. Mais cette pièce était complètement nue. Elle vit alors s'approcher une petite créature que la lumière ne lui permettait pas de distinguer. Mais ce n'était certainement pas un être humain ! La créature entendit le cri qu'elle avait involontairement poussé et leva le regard vers elle.<br>« C'est pour elle que le maître veut de la lumière ! Encore un sang-de-bourbe ou un traitre-de-sang, sûrement ! Pauvre Kreacher* ! Pauvre Kreacher !  
>– Kreacher ? »<br>La voix de Lupin retentit depuis l'escalier et Annabelle le vit apparaître un instant plus tard.  
>« Oh, Annabelle, vous avez décidé de vous lever. »<br>Aussi effrayant et étrange que lui paraissait son geôlier, elle fut soulagée de voir un véritable être humain. Elle reporta son regard vers Kreacher. Elle devenait probablement folle ! Elle avait du rêver sa terreur de la nuit précédente et ce Kreacher devait être simplement un nain que son esprit dérangé prenait pour Dieu savait quoi. Elle entendit Lupin murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à du latin et le lustre au milieu du hall, supportant de nombreuses bougies, s'illumina d'un coup.  
>Kreacher n'était pas un nain ! Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il était. Une petite créature – il arrivait au milieu de la cuisse de Lupin à son côté – à l'air extrêmement vieux – une quantité conséquente de poils blancs surgissaient de ses oreilles de chauve-souris au large nez de cochon et aux yeux gris injectés de sang… Son regard était à la fois menaçant et méprisant.<br>« Kreacher, dit Lupin d'un air sévère. Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de me trouver des chandelles.  
>– Kreacher les cherchait, maître.<br>– Va donc mourir dans le grenier sale traître ! grommela l'homme. Suivez-moi Annabelle ! »  
>Elle hésita. Mais entre suivre Lupin ou rester avec Kreacher, elle préféra la première solution. <p>

Pendant qu'il préparait un petit-déjeuner, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards à la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Pour lui, soit elle n'avait jamais vu personne utiliser de la magie, soit elle était une comédienne consommée, possibilité qu'il ne rejetait pas complètement.  
>A mieux y regarder, elle semblait n'avoir pas plus dormi que lui.<br>« Annabelle ? »  
>Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux noisette. Son visage reflétait la peur et l'incompréhension. Cela le peina. Même si cela simplifierait les choses, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui.<br>« Je vois bien qu'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, reprit-il. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, je répondrai à ce que je pourrai.  
>– Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » fut la première question pleine d'appréhension.<br>Il soupira.  
>« Je ne sais pas encore. Aucun mal ne vous viendra de moi si vous ne me menacez pas, je peux vous le jurer, que vous soyez ce que vous paraissez ou non.<br>– Où suis-je ?  
>– Dans une maison de Londres dans laquelle vous n'auriez jamais du être capable de pénétrer.<br>– Qui est Kreacher ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?  
>– Je ne pense pas. Kreacher est ce qu'on appelle un elfe de maison, une créature dont la seule ambition est de travailler pour les hommes. Il était le serviteur de mon meilleur ami à qui cette maison appartenait.<br>– Qu'est-ce que vous tenez à la main ?  
>– Je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné : c'est une baguette magique et je suis un sorcier. »<br>Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Annabelle sembla digérer cette dernière réponse.  
>« Ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »<br>Il hésita et fut délivré de répondre par un tapotement précis à la porte d'entrée au-dessus d'eux.  
>« Restez ici ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.<br>Sa baguette à la main, il accourut à l'entrée. Seul un membre de l'Ordre pouvait trouver cette maison – exception faite de la jeune femme dans la cuisine – pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne devait venir dans cette maison pour les deux jours à venir, sachant combien il était dangereux.  
>Et malgré cela, il reconnut son visiteur – ou plutôt ses visiteurs – à qui il ouvrit la porte immédiatement.<br>« Severus ? Dobby ? balbutia-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?  
>– Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'interrogatoire de votre prisonnière, répondit sèchement Snape** que la tâche ne paraissait pas enchanter. Et il a envoyé cet elfe vous aider à la garder, pendant ces nuits où vous êtes… différent.<br>– Mais je pensais que vous n'aviez plus de veritaserum.  
>– Je suis legilimens, Lupin, rappelez-vous-en ! »<br>Sur la demande de Snape, Remus le mena à la cuisine où Annabelle regardait la tasse de thé posée devant elle, immobile. Comme elle était belle ! La lumière des chandelles éclairait son visage d'une lumière tremblotante. C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme que Remus ait jamais vue.  
>Elle regarda s'approcher les deux hommes et la peur semblait l'avoir partiellement quittée. Elle sursauta en voyant Dobby entrer à leur suite.<br>« Annabelle, dit Remus. Je vous présente le professeur Severus Snape qui est ici pour vous interroger.  
>– Professeur ? répéta-t-elle. Professeur de quoi ? Vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi ? »<br>Snape lui lança ce regard froid dont il avait le secret et s'assit en face d'elle en demandant à Remus de sortir.  
>« Je préfèrerais rester Severus… »<br>Ils se défièrent un instant du regard mais Snape parut se rappeler que contrarier le lycanthrope ces jours-ci n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. 

Lupin avait répondu aux questions d'Annabelle avec douceur et, semblait-il, sincérité. Il l'avait laissée le temps d'aller répondre à la porte et il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de s'enfuir. Pendant sa courte absence, elle essaya de juger ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle avait perdu son esprit suite aux mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis ces dernières semaines ou si elle se trouvait bien dans la maison d'un sorcier qui employait un elfe de maison. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de cet homme.  
>Il revint rapidement, accompagné d'un autre homme. Probablement un peu plus jeune que Lupin – un peu moins de quarante ans, jugea-t-elle – les cheveux longs, noirs et gras, un nez long et busqué, il la regardait d'un air méfiant. Il avait le même regard, en fait, que Lupin la nuit où elle était entrée ici. Il portait une longue cape noire sur une longue robe noire, ressemblant à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un jésuite.<br>Derrière les deux sorciers – car si Lupin était un sorcier, ce nouveau venu en était évidemment un également – venait une petite créature. Elle sursauta en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kreacher. Combien y en avait-il donc dans la maison ?  
>Lupin présenta l'homme en noir comme un professeur, ce qui l'étonna. Ce Snape demanda à Lupin de sortir pour l'interroger mais son geôlier, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, refusa. Snape finit par céder et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, tandis qu'elle remerciait Lupin du regard. Elle n'aurait pas aimé rester seule avec ce professeur.<br>« Votre nom ? demanda Snape sèchement.  
>– Annabelle Mistin. » répondit-elle.<br>Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation, comme s'il lui serait absolument impossible de cacher la moindre de ses pensées.  
>« Êtes-vous une sorcière ?<br>– Pas que je sache. » fut sa réponse prudente.  
>Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.<br>« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé ?  
>– Comment voulez-vous que je le sache si vous ne me donnez pas son nom ?<br>– Voldemort ! » intervint Lupin.  
>Snape frémit à ce nom mais ne la quitta pas du regard.<br>« Jamais entendu parler ! »  
>Elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Si tout l'interrogatoire se déroulait ainsi, elle n'avait probablement rien à craindre.<br>« Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ?  
>– Par la porte.<br>– Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! grinça Snape. Comment avez-vous trouvé la maison ?  
>– Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire… balbutia-t-elle, retrouvant sa peur sous le regard insistant de cet homme.<br>– Vous permettez, Severus ? demanda Lupin, avant de se tourner vers Annabelle. Que fuyiez-vous avant-hier soir ? »  
>Elle hésita sous le double regard des sorciers.<br>« J'étais poursuivie par les hommes de David Hinksey. Ils avaient lancé ses chiens après moi et ils étaient sur le point de me rattraper… »  
>Elle raconta alors comment elle avait aperçu la maison et y était entrée, espérant leur échapper. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit les deux hommes échanger un regard et Snape hocher la tête.<br>« Qui est David Hinksey ? reprit Lupin  
>– Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui ? demanda-t-elle surprise. C'est le fils de John Hinksey, l'acteur. »<br>Apparemment, ils ne connaissaient pas plus l'un que l'autre.  
>« Pourquoi ses hommes étaient-ils après vous ?<br>– C'est une longue histoire…  
>– Nous avons tout notre temps, dit Snape.<br>– Nous avons quelques heures devant nous, en tout cas. » corrigea Lupin.  
>Et, comme ils la regardaient tous deux, elle entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire de sa vie.<p>

* Kreacher ~ Kreatur  
>** Severus Snape ~ Severus Rogue<p> 


	3. Le récit d'Annabelle

**Chapitre trois : Le récit d'Annabelle**

« Mon père est chercheur et professeur d'université à Oxford. Je suis née là-bas. J'y ai passé mon enfance. J'y ai aussi fait mes études. Une maîtrise en littérature classique anglaise. C'est pendant ma dernière année que j'ai rencontré David Hinksey. C'était – c'est toujours – un beau jeune homme qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il était beau, riche, fils d'un homme célèbre… On se demandait pourquoi il faisait des études ! Bref, il aurait pu se choisir n'importe quelle fille de la fac, elle lui serait tombée dans les bras. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il a jeté son dévolu sur moi.  
>« Je suis sortie avec lui pendant trois mois mais j'ai rompu à l'époque où on nous a délivré nos diplômes. J'avais compris qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il me fallait. Trop imbu de lui-même, pour commencer. Mais il n'a pas accepté que je le quitte.<br>« Je suis venue à Londres en septembre dernier pour chercher du travail. J'ai pris un petit boulot pour me permettre de payer mon loyer, le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux. J'espérais qu'en me fondant dans la masse des Londoniens, David ne pourrait pas me retrouver et pourrait ainsi m'oublier.  
>« Il faut croire que je me trompais… »<br>Les yeux d'Annabelle se remplirent de larmes et elle dut prendre quelques longues inspirations pour bloquer les sanglots qui tentaient de l'envahir.  
>« Il m'a retrouvée à la mi-octobre. Comment, je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a retrouvée. Il m'attendait à la sortie de mon travail – j'étais serveuse dans un petit resto indien – et lui et deux gros-bras m'ont forcé à monter dans sa voiture. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Il m'a emmenée dans une maison à lui du côté du Tower Bridge et il m'a enfermée dans la cave… »<br>Un frisson la parcourut et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment. Les gouttes salées roulèrent le long de ses joues en silence, étreignant le cœur de Remus qui les regardait, impuissant à les arrêter.  
>« Pendant deux semaines, il n'a utilisé que des mots. J'avais un lit de fortune et un petit cabinet de toilettes. Il descendait deux fois par jour pour m'amener mon repas, s'asseyait sur le lit et me parlait. Je crois qu'il pensait vraiment réussir à me convaincre de revenir avec lui.<br>« Le quinzième jour, il m'a frappée.  
>« Le seizième jour, il m'a violée. »<br>Les poings de Remus se serrèrent sous la table. Si David Hinksey avait été présent dans la pièce à cet instant précis, il l'aurait probablement tué à mains nues.  
>« Pendant un mois et demi, j'ai subi des choses que je ne pourrai jamais raconter. Et pas que de lui… Après un moment, il a invité ses amis à participer. »<br>Inconsciemment, semblait-il, elle avait relevé ses genoux et les avait entourés de ses bras en baissant la tête, dans une attitude de défense.  
>« Avant-hier, dans la soirée, l'un d'eux a laissé la porte ouverte pendant qu'il… J'ai réussi à l'étrangler avec sa propre ceinture. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force nécessaire. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai tué ou non. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à quitter la cave. Je suis sortie de la maison par la porte de derrière. Mais David a vite réalisé que je n'étais plus là… »<br>Snape continuait à la regarder intensément pour déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il n'en trouvait pas et ressentait une certaine pitié à son égard, ainsi qu'une colère sourde envers ses bourreaux.  
>« Il garde des chiens de chasse dans le jardin de sa maison de Londres. Un caprice de fils à papa. Il les a lancés à ma poursuite. Et il a lancé ses amis derrière les chiens. »<br>Elle se tut. Elle avait terminé son histoire.  
>Snape et Remus échangèrent un rapide regard et le professeur de potion se leva, passa sa cape et sortit de la maison sans un mot. Remus, lui, se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour lui permettre de pleurer tous ses souvenirs.<br>Et elle pleura.


	4. La nuit, tous les loups sont gris

**Chapitre quatre : La nuit, tous les loups sont gris**

« Tu es en sécurité ici. »  
>C'est ce que lui avait dit Lupin, avant de la ramener vers sa chambre où elle s'était endormie profondément pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle voulait faire confiance à cet homme à la fois volontaire et doux.<br>Oui, il lui avait montré la douceur de son caractère quand il l'avait enlacée précautionneusement sans la presser, juste pour lui apprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule.  
>Elle avait confiance et elle dormait. <p>

Remus arpentait le hall d'entrée de long en large, réfléchissant intensément. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle être vraie ? Y avait-il vraiment des êtres humains qui se comportaient ainsi ? Il ne savait toujours pas comment Annabelle avait pu briser le sortilège de Dumbledore mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas une espionne de Voldemort.  
>C'était juste une jeune femme qui avait souffert plus qu'il n'est possible.<br>Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu si peur de lui… Pourrait-elle un jour avoir encore confiance en quelqu'un ? Pourrait-elle un jour avoir confiance en lui ?…  
>« Monsieur Lupin ? »<br>Dobby se tenait près de la cage d'escalier, apparemment désolé d'interrompre ses réflexions.  
>« Le professeur Snape a demandé à Dobby de vérifier que vous preniez votre potion, Monsieur Lupin. Il a dit que vous risqueriez d'oublier, Monsieur. »<br>Aussi désagréable que ce pouvait être de le reconnaître, Severus avait raison : il avait complètement oublié ! Quelle était cette fille qui lui faisait oublier la bête qu'il était ? 

Quand elle s'éveilla, elle poussa un cri de terreur en voyant penché au-dessus d'elle un long nez appartenant à une tête aux grandes oreilles sur lesquelles était posé un échafaudage de bonnets.  
>« Pardon Mademoiselle ! »<br>La créature semblait sincèrement désolée et prête à s'infliger tous les maux en autopunition.  
>« Mais Monsieur Lupin a demandé à Dobby de vous réveiller Mademoiselle.<br>« Dobby ? Tu es Dobby ?  
>− Oui Mademoiselle. Je suis Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Hogwarts*.<br>− Hogwarts ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.  
>− Hogwarts, Mademoiselle. L'école du professeur Dumbledore. C'est là que Dobby travaille. »<br>Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Dobby… Trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup !  
>« Tu dis que Lupin t'a demandé de me réveiller ?<br>− Oui Mademoiselle. Heureusement que Monsieur Lupin a demandé à Dobby. Dobby est sûr que Kreacher aurait désobéi ou vous aurait secoué très fort, Mademoiselle. »  
>Qui – ou quoi – que fût Dobby, il était en tout cas plutôt bavard !<br>« Il fait nuit ! Quelle heure est-il ?  
>− Il est dix-sept heures trente-cinq Mademoiselle ! Monsieur Lupin a aussi donné ça à Dobby pour vous Mademoiselle. »<br>Il claqua des doigts et une longue robe d'un rose pastel et d'une coupe étrange apparut sur le lit devant elle.  
>« Professeur Snape est revenu de Hogwarts avec la robe et une lettre du professeur Dumbl… »<br>Il s'interrompit, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et commença à se frapper la tête sur l'une des colonnes entourant le lit. Annabelle, surprise, mit un certain temps avant de l'arrêter. La peau jaunâtre de l'elfe avait pris une teinte orangée sur une large portion du front. Elle lui sourit. Elle aimait bien cette étrange créature.  
>« Tu peux dire à Lupin que je descends dans une minute. »<br>L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un craac sonore. 

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer une autre nuit blanche à cause de la peur provoquée par ses cris. Sa potion, si elle le rendait inoffensif, ne pouvait pas empêcher certains instincts de s'affirmer. Et hurler à la lune était l'un d'eux…  
>Il pourrait lui faire avaler un somnifère… Mais si quelque chose arrivait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire changer de chambre. Il savait qu'on l'entendait aussi clairement dans toute la maison. Et puis… il aimait l'idée qu'elle dormît dans la chambre attenante à la sienne.<br>L'entrée d'Annabelle arrêta ses réflexions. A dire le vrai, elle arrêta toutes ses pensées et il resta à la contempler la bouche entrouverte.  
>Elle portait la robe sorcière que Severus avait apportée une heure auparavant. Robe qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine menue, sa taille fine, ses hanches larges… Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils encadraient son visage laiteux pour retomber dans son dos en légères vagues jusqu'à sa taille. Ses grands yeux noisette le regardaient avec une expression de timidité.<br>Quand elle rougit, il se reprit et porta son regard vers Dobby qui se tenait près d'elle. Avec tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, était-il meilleur que ces hommes ? A quoi pensait-il donc à un moment pareil ?  
>« Assieds-toi Annabelle. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.<br>Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis choisit le siège opposé au sien, de l'autre côté de la table.  
>« Tu as faim ? Je m'apprêtais à dîner.<br>− Déjà ?  
>− Plus tard, je ne pourrai pas. »<br>Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Ses grands yeux étaient posés sur lui.  
>« Annabelle…<br>− S'il vous plait, coupa-t-elle, mes amis m'appellent Anna.  
>− Dans ce cas ce sont des imbéciles car ils coupent la partie la plus significative de ton nom. »<br>Elle rougit violemment à ces mots et il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Le silence qui envahit la pièce était l'un des plus lourds qu'il ait jamais connu.  
>« Vous alliez dire quelque chose… Remus ?<br>− Anna. La nuit dernière… Tu m'as demandé ce que tu avais entendu. »  
>Elle frémit et la peur reprit le chemin de ses beaux yeux.<br>« Tu as entendu des hurlements que tu ne pouvais pas identifier, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Elle hocha la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se lança.<br>« C'était un loup-garou ! »  
>Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais seul un soupir passa ses lèvres. Impossible à Remus de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait penser à ce moment.<br>« Cette nuit est la Pleine Lune, reprit-il, décidé à en finir. Le loup-garou se transforme trois nuits chaque mois, c'est à dire la nuit dernière, cette nuit et la nuit prochaine. Le reste du temps c'est un être humain presque normal. Pendant la période de la lune toutefois il peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles si on le contrarie. Le professeur Snape que tu as vu ce matin est un Maître de Potions très doué. Il prépare une potion appelée tue-loup qui permet de contrôler le loup-garou. Cette maison est donc parfaitement sûre, quoi que tu entendes. »  
>Avait-elle deviné qu'il parlait de lui-même ? Il espérait que non. Inutile de lui préciser.<br>« Je laisserai Dobby avec toi cette nuit, par mesure de précaution. Il ne te dérangera pas. Mais tu risques d'entendre à nouveau le loup. Je te conseille donc de prendre un somnifère pour être certaine de passer une nuit tranquille. En cas de danger, Dobby sera capable de te réveiller. »  
>Elle acquiesça et entama le repas que l'elfe posa devant eux, en silence. <p>

Quand Annabelle était entrée dans la cuisine où il l'attendait, elle l'avait vu lever les yeux vers elle et toute sa physionomie avait changé. Les plis soucieux qui barraient son front avaient disparu. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et leur couleur était passée d'un doux bleu gris à un argent envoûtant. C'était son regard qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise : il s'y était reflété tant de désir. Mais ce n'était pas le regard lubrique qu'elle avait tant rencontré. C'était quelque chose qui lui montait le rouge aux joues et lui faisait baisser ses propres yeux.  
>Pour la première, elle regarda vraiment son hôte – elle ne parvenait plus à l'appeler un geôlier. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient teintés de blanc sur les tempes et de profondes rides au coin des yeux et sur le front vieillissaient un visage qui avait du être beau. Qui devait encore être beau quand il souriait. Son teint était pâle et maladif, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trop longtemps. Hypothèse renforcée par les cernes violacées soulignant ses yeux.<br>Ses yeux qui lui avaient paru si féroce, puis si doux, et à présent si… elle manquait de mots pour décrire ce nouveau regard.  
>Quand il lui fit un compliment à peine détourné, elle rougit violemment et un silence pesant s'installa. Elle essaya de relancer la conversation pour combler la gêne mais ce qu'il lui dit lui fit complètement oublier le charme qu'elle découvrait chez son interlocuteur.<br>Un loup-garou ? C'était cela qu'elle avait entendu ? Impossible, il se moquait d'elle !  
>Mais elle avait vu tant de choses incroyables dans cette maison… Avait-elle une explication plus crédible ? Non, il devait lui dire la vérité. Mais pourquoi gardaient-ils un loup-garou ici ? Et où était-il ?<br>Elle n'osa pas demander elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse. Remus lui conseillait de prendre un somnifère… Pourrait-elle passer à nouveau une nuit comme la veille ? Pourrait-elle supporter d'entendre ces hurlements une nouvelle fois ?  
>Elle prendrait le somnifère. <p>

Remus s'assura qu'elle dormait profondément et que Dobby ne la quitterait pas. Il entra alors dans sa propre chambre et ferma la porte.  
>Si seulement ce n'était pas la pleine lune ! Eh bien quoi ? Que ferait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas faire des avances à cette fille ! Il n'allait pas essayer de la rejoindre après tout ce qu'elle avait subi ! Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid. Ce sang-froid pour lequel il était réputé parmi ses amis.<br>Ses amis…  
>Quels amis ?<br>Ceux qui étaient morts ou celui qui les avait trahis ?  
>Il eut un rire amer. Il n'avait pu les sauver, de la mort ou de la déchéance.<br>Ses amis…  
>La lune se levait. <p>

Il relisait la lettre de Dumbledore que Snape lui avait laissée. La fatigue lui embrouillait l'esprit. Il devait relire chaque phrase plusieurs fois avant de la comprendre.  
>Se prenant ta tête dans les mains, il essaya de synthétiser ce que Dumbledore lui disait. L'opération était difficile.<br>Annabelle disait probablement la vérité. Ou bien elle était un occlumens puissant. Il ne fallait pas négliger cette possibilité tant qu'ils ne lui auraient pas fait avaler de veritaserum.  
>Si elle disait la vérité, il était possible que la terreur et le besoin de trouver un refuge eût brisé le sort de fidelitas. C'était une théorie. Le cas n'avait jamais été reporté. Mais Dumbledore connaissait mieux que quiconque les possibilités de la magie ancestrale dont même les moldus étaient nantis.<br>Dans ce cas, elle était devenue gardienne du secret au même titre que Dumbledore.  
>On ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de la laisser sortir de la maison. Elle devait rester sous sa garde jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore eût trouvé le moyen de résoudre tout ça.<br>Rester sous sa garde…  
>L'idée remplissait Remus de sentiments contradictoires. Il voulait rester près d'elle. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu rester près d'une femme que d'Annabelle. Mais il avait peur de lui-même. De la bête en lui. Et de l'homme en lui. <p>

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Annabelle lisait un des livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur l'étagère. C'était apparemment la biographie d'un sorcier célèbre. En tout cas, il racontait nombres d'anecdotes amusantes et incroyables. Elle s'était assise sur son lit et lisait à voix haute pour le bénéfice de l'elfe qui la regardait avec adoration.  
>Elle s'interrompit en entendant frapper à la porte et, quand il entra, fut surprise de le voir si fatigué. Lui n'avait pas pris de somnifère, apparemment.<br>« Bonjour Remus. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
>Il répondit à son salut et son sourire, bien que faiblement.<br>« Vous permettez que je termine mon chapitre ? Je pense que Dobby veut autant connaître la suite que moi. »  
>Il acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise loin d'elle.<br>Cet homme était plein de contradictions. Il la dévorait des yeux comme s'il pouvait la déshabiller par le seul pouvoir de la pensée – peut-être même en était-il capable – mais il évitait de la toucher autant que possible et semblait sur ses gardes.  
>Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.<br>« Vous avez dit que vous faisiez des études de littérature ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'attablaient devant un petit-déjeuner rapidement préparé par Dobby. J'ai toujours été curieux de la littérature moldue…  
>− La littérature quoi ?<br>− Moldu. C'est ainsi que nous appelons les personnes sans pouvoir magique qui vivent hors de notre communauté. »  
>Parce qu'ils avaient une communauté ?<br>« Vous devez connaître beaucoup d'histoires, continuait-il.  
>− Quelques-unes…<br>− Est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas m'en raconter une ? Je serai aussi sage que Dobby, je vous le promets. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin qui fit frissonner Annabelle. 

Cette nuit encore, la dernière où elle risquait d'entendre le loup-garou d'après Remus, elle avait avalé un somnifère. Mais soit elle n'en avait pas pris assez, soit il était moins efficace, toujours était-il qu'elle se réveilla le matin avant que la lune ne fut couchée.  
>Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout d'abord. Elle s'étira sous ses draps après une douce nuit sans rêve – elle ne voulait pas rêver. Elle voyait deux cercles reflétant une faible lueur dans un coin qu'elle devina être les yeux de Dobby. Et soudain, elle entendit le hurlement du loup !<br>Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien, ce son la glaça jusqu'au sang.  
>En même temps, elle fut prise de curiosité à l'égard de cet être dont elle ne savait rien. Remus n'avait-il pas dit que le loup-garou était sous le contrôle d'une potion ? Elle se leva, enfila sa robe et ouvrit la porte.<br>« Mademoiselle, non ! »  
>L'elfe s'était accroché à sa manche et la regardait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.<br>« Vous ne devez pas ! C'est dangereux ! Monsieur Lupin, chuchotait-il  
>− A dit que je ne risquais rien, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Elle sortit dans le couloir sans plus s'occuper de la petite créature suspendue à sa robe. Une fois sur le palier, elle hésita avant d'entendre un nouveau cri.  
>Il provenait de la pièce voisine ! Si proche ! Elle frissonna et faillit rentrer dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.<br>Pourtant, elle tendit la main et tourna la poignée.  
>La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance.<br>Et elle vit devant elle un énorme loup gris. Elle ne parvenait pas à bien le distinguer mais il était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. L'être n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Le loup-garou la regardait et elle vit ses babines se retrousser dans un rictus menaçant. Ses dents étaient longues et blanches.  
>« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle… » gémissait Dobby à côté d'elle.<br>Mais elle était pétrifiée. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert cette porte ?  
>Le loup poussa un nouveau cri ni humain ni animal et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.<br>Il allait l'attaquer, pensait Annabelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.  
>Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et, étendant ses antérieurs hurla à nouveau.<br>Mais son cri, d'abord inhumain, finit avec la voix de Remus.  
>Et, avant qu'elle eût pu réaliser, Remus se tenait devant elle, nu comme un ver et une folie animale dans le regard.<br>« Non… » gémit-elle.  
>Et elle s'enfuit. <p>

Elle l'avait vu ! Elle l'avait vu !  
>Remus avait enfilé la première robe qu'il trouvait et était parti à sa poursuite. Il se laissait guider par son odeur.<br>Une fois dans le hall, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la porte ouverte. Cette fille annihilait toutes les barrières magiques de la maison ! Pieds nus, il passa dans la rue enneigée.  
>Alors il la vit.<br>A l'autre bout de la rue, dans la faible lumière des lampadaires.  
>Et elle n'était pas seule.<br>« Annabelle ! » hurla-t-il.  
>Trois hommes l'entouraient. Trois hommes en blouson noir dont les lames de couteaux brillaient près de la gorge de la jeune femme.<br>Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il n'avait plus la force du loup. Il s'en moquait.  
>« Annabelle ! »<br>Il saisit le premier agresseur et le frappa au visage avec toute la force dont il était capable. L'autre s'effondra. Les deux autres abandonnèrent leur première victime pour se tourner vers Remus.  
>Le sorcier réussit à en étendre un autre avant que le dernier ne lui envoie un violent coup de couteau dans le flan.<br>Il vit alors Annabelle frapper son assaillant avec une arme qu'elle avait ramassée au sol.  
>Son regard horrifié fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'effondrer, son sang rougissant la neige.<p>

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard


	5. Un elfe de neige

**Chapitre cinq : Un elfe de neige**

« Dobby ! Dobby ! »  
>Il était trop lourd pour Annabelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le traîner jusqu'à la maison, pourtant toute proche. Lorsqu'elle vit le long nez de l'elfe dépasser de la porte d'entrée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.<br>« Dobby, viens m'aider !  
>– Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle. Dobby n'a pas le droit de sortir de la maison.<br>– On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Aide-moi !  
>Dobby claqua ses longs doigts et le corps de Remus parut à Annabelle tout à coup très léger. Si léger, en fait, qu'il se mit à flotter à côté d'elle. Elle le poussa alors vers la maison, priant pour que personne ne les observât d'une fenêtre. Là, l'elfe prit le relais et transporta le sorcier inerte jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant des marques de sang comme autant de petits cailloux.<br>Une fois Remus allongé sur son lit, elle agrandit la déchirure de sa robe et pressa son propre vêtement sur la blessure pour ralentir le sang qui coulait.  
>« Dobby ! Trouve des compresses propres et de l'eau. Quelque chose pour désinfecter si tu as. »<br>L'elfe disparut.  
>« Allez ! Réveille-toi ! gémit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est ma faute… J'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme ça… »<br>Dobby réapparut à son côté, la faisant sursauter.  
>« Voilà les compresses Mademoiselle. Dobby n'a que de l'eau Mademoiselle. Mais Dobby a prévenu Hogwarts Mademoiselle.<br>– Prévenu qui ? »  
>Tout en parlant, elle humidifiait le coton et, libérant la plaie, commença à la nettoyer.<br>« Hogwarts Mademoiselle. L'école de sorciers Mademoiselle. Dobby a transplané dans les cuisines et a prévenu les elfes.  
>– Transplané ? »<br>Le sang dont le débit s'était ralenti recommençait à couler à flot. Elle prit une compresse propre et l'appuya à nouveau contre la blessure.  
>« Disparu de la maison pour réapparaître à Hogwarts. Les elfes peuvent franchir les barrières magiques du château et du Quartier Général de l'Ordre Mademoiselle.<br>– Dobby, appuie là ! »  
>Elle prit la main de l'elfe et lui montra comment arrêter le flux du sang. Puis elle retira du mieux qu'elle le put la robe du sorcier avant de le bander serré.<br>« C'est tout ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-elle. Je n'y connais rien en premiers soins. Quelqu'un de Hogwarts va venir à ton avis ?  
>– Oui Mademoiselle. Madame Pomfrey* ou le professeur Snape. Ou quelqu'un de Saint-Mungo**. »<br>Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment les réponses de Dobby. Elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié, de toute manière.  
>« Tiens bon, Remus… souffla-t-elle. Je t'en prie, tiens bon… » <p>

Quand Remus revint à lui, le jour était levé. Il tenta de se lever mais une vive douleur s'éveilla sur son flanc gauche. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir.  
>Il était dans son lit. Comment était-il arrivé dans son lit ? Il se souvenait de la fuite d'Annabelle, des trois voyous qui l'avaient agressée à peine sortie dans la rue.<br>Entendant une respiration sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête pour voir Annabelle endormie. Elle était assise par terre, le visage dans ses bras croisés sur les draps. Il porta la main à sa blessure.  
>Elle l'avait soigné. Elle l'avait veillé.<br>Avec précaution, autant pour sa blessure que pour ne pas la réveiller, il approcha sa main des beaux cheveux noirs. Il saisit une de ses boucles et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.  
>« Monstres ! Traîtres de sang ! Sangs-de-bourbe ! »<br>Les hurlements du portrait de l'entrée éveillèrent la belle en sursaut.  
>Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison. Après un moment, les cris de Mrs Black furent étouffés et un homme entra dans la pièce : Robert MacHachir, guérisseur à Saint-Mungo et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.<br>« Remus, bonjour ! Mademoiselle… »  
>Sans perdre de temps en civilités, il écarta Annabelle à demi réveillée et vint s'asseoir au chevet de Remus.<br>« Tu t'es fait ça cette nuit ?  
>– Oui… Enfin, non, se reprit Remus. Pas comme tu crois. Je me suis pris un coup de couteau. »<br>Robert prit un air étonné une demi-seconde puis écarta les draps et examina le pansement.  
>« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il à Annabelle.<br>– Euh oui… Je savais pas trop quoi faire… »  
>Le guérisseur ne dit rien de plus et ôta le bandage. Il tâta alors la blessure dont le sang avait lentement recommencé à couler.<br>« Hmm… » fut son seul commentaire.  
>Il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait monté avec lui, en sortit un pot et étala un peu de l'onguent qu'il contenait sur la plaie.<br>Remus frémit. Le contact le brûlait et le piquait mais il ne voulait pas faire étalage de sa douleur devant Annabelle. Robert resta immobile deux longues minutes, maintenant Remus pour l'empêcher de bouger également. Puis il prit un linge, ôta l'onguent et, d'un geste de sa baguette, fit disparaître la plaie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
>« Bien, dit alors le guérisseur. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Je préviendrai Dumbledore que tu es hors de danger. »<br>Il posa son chapeau sur la tête, ramassa son sac et s'avança vers la porte. En passant devant Annabelle, il frôla le bord de son couvre-chef avec un « Mademoiselle. »  
>Et Remus s'endormit avant qu'il ait passé le seuil. <p>

Annabelle avait quitté la chambre après l'avoir bordé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Ce n'était pas à elle de troubler son sommeil.  
>Guidée par Dobby, elle se rendit dans un salon lugubre où une grande tapisserie représentait un arbre généalogique. Inintéressée, elle tomba dans un fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir.<br>Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. C'était lui qu'elle avait entendu l'autre nuit. Il n'était qu'une bête monstrueuse – Kreacher ne l'avait-il pas appelé monstruosité ?  
>Non, il n'était pas que cela. Il lui avait prouvé être prévenant et doux. Courageux également. N'avait-il pas accouru à son secours ?<br>Il lui avait offert un asile dans sa détresse et elle, ingrate, elle s'était enfuie.  
>Elle ne partirait plus. Il lui demandait de rester. Pour des raisons inconnues d'elle mais qu'importe ? Elle resterait. <p>

Livrée à elle-même toute la journée, elle demanda à Dobby de lui faire visiter la maison.  
>« Mais Dobby ne connaît pas la maison Mademoiselle. »<br>Devant son air déçu, il ajouta :  
>« Dobby va demander à Kreacher Mademoiselle. Mais je vais rester avec vous Mademoiselle. Dobby va visiter la maison avec vous Mademoiselle. »<br>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
>Le vieil elfe s'exécuta sans chercher à cacher son mécontentement. Il grommelait des insultes dont seules des bribes parvenaient aux oreilles de la jeune femme. « Elfe payé », « sale moldue », « monstruosité » donnèrent à Annabelle une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait raconter.<br>A un moment, ils passèrent devant une double porte sans que Kreacher ne daignât s'y arrêter.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? demanda Annabelle d'un ton curieux.<br>– Kreacher ne sait pas Mademoiselle, répondit l'elfe d'un ton onctueux. Kreacher n'a pas le droit d'entrer là. Le Maître a interdit à Kreacher et Dobby d'entrer là. »  
>Bizarre, pensa Annabelle dont la curiosité avait doublé à ces paroles. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus et continua la visite guidée.<br>Lorsque vint la nuit, Remus dormait toujours. Interrogé, Kreacher répondit qu'il dormirait encore longtemps et que c'était inutile de s'occuper de lui avant son réveil. Le tout ponctué de commentaires marmonnés mais intelligibles qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.  
>Alors Dobby prépara un repas à Annabelle. Après avoir mangé, pour s'occuper, elle reprit la biographie d'Aristobald l'Illuminé à voix haute pour le bénéfice de l'elfe dont les oreilles s'étaient agitées à la mention d'une autre session de lecture.<br>Il était très tard quand elle réussit à s'endormir. 

Remus se réveilla le lendemain dans l'après-midi. L'esprit encore embrumé par ses trente-six heures de sommeil, il se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir suspendu à son armoire.  
>« Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. » lui dit celui-ci.<br>N'écoutant pas, Remus passa dans la salle de bain et commença à faire sa toilette. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il était occupé à se raser qu'il se souvint.  
>« Dobby ! Dobby ! » appela-t-il en se ruant dans le couloir, le menton à demi couvert de mousse et une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille.<br>L'elfe fut près de lui en un instant, ses grands yeux ronds interrogateurs.  
>« Annabelle ? Elle est toujours là ?<br>– Oui Monsieur Lupin. Elle est dans le jardin, Monsieur.  
>– Dans le jardin ?<br>– Dobby a trouvé une cape chaude et des chaussures pour Mademoiselle Annabelle, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe sur la défensive. Dobby était avec Mademoiselle Annabelle quand vous avez appelé, Monsieur. Dobby s'occupe bien de Mademoiselle Annabelle, Monsieur. »  
>Remus congédia l'elfe, confus.<br>Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et la vit effectivement dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Elle portait une grande cape fourrée d'un rose sombre dont le capuchon pendait dans son dos. Son visage était rougi de froid et de plaisir. Il aperçut Dobby accourir vers elle et se prendre une quantité non négligeable de neige dans le visage.  
>Elle éclata de rire et ses dents étaient aussi blanches que le paysage qui l'entourait.<br>Il s'écarta de la vitre à contrecœur et se dépêcha de trouver une chaude robe. 

Annabelle était concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle avait du mal à faire tenir la neige autrement qu'en boule mais quand elle se recula finalement, elle se trouva assez satisfaite du résultat.  
>« Alors Dobby, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.<br>– Très ressemblant ! »  
>Elle se retourna surprise en entendant la voix de Remus puis lui sourit.<br>« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un elfe de neige. » reprit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
>Alors elle remarqua combien ses longues heures de sommeil l'avaient changé. Ses cernes avaient disparu son teint était pâle mais donnait une impression de santé. Ses rides toujours présentes lui donnaient surtout un air à la fois sage et espiègle. Il lui rendit son sourire et son regard reprit cette teinte argentée qui l'avait déjà tant troublée.<br>Bien sûr, il n'avait rien du prince charmant de ses rêves d'autrefois.  
>Mais…<br>Elle se baissa et commença à entasser de la neige entre ses mains en le regardant malicieusement.  
>« Non ! N'y pense même pas ! » dit-il en reculant prudemment.<br>Non seulement elle y pensait mais ses gestes suivirent ses pensées quand elle lui envoya la boule de neige en plein visage. 

« Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour elle, Dobby. »  
>Il n'attendait pas tellement de réponse de l'elfe. Il avait juste besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix. Et mieux valait les partager avec lui qu'avec Kreacher… Aussi fut-il surpris quand Dobby lui offrit la solution qu'il cherchait.<br>« Monsieur Lupin, dit-il avec timidité. Mademoiselle Annabelle aime lire. Elle lit à Dobby et elle lit toute seule. Mademoiselle Annabelle lit tout le temps.  
>– Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Remus. Dobby, tu es un génie ! » <p>

« Surtout n'ouvre pas les yeux ! »  
>Annabelle se tenait devant la porte interdite. Il lui avait dit vouloir lui faire un cadeau. Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait les mains et la guidait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Après un grand nombre de pas – quelle taille faisait donc cette pièce ? – ils s'arrêtèrent. Il lui répéta de ne pas regarder et elle entendit qu'il tirait des rideaux alors qu'un froid rayon de soleil venait frapper son visage.<br>« Vas-y, murmura-t-il, ouvre les yeux ! »  
>Elle obéit et eut le souffle coupé. Elle se trouvait dans une salle gigantesque – comment rentrait-elle donc dans la maison ? – dont les murs étaient couverts du sol au haut plafond de livres.<br>« Remus… c'est… »  
>Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce que c'était. Mais elle vit du coin de l'œil son sourire.<br>Elle tourna sur elle-même, souhaitant être capable de regarder partout à la fois. Elle finit par oser tendre la main vers un livre. _La légende de Morgane la Noire_. Le reposant, elle en prit un autre de l'autre côté de la pièce. _La taromancie : histoire et utilisation_.  
>Tous ces livres… Elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie entière pour les lire.<br>« Nous sommes dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, disait Remus à son côté. C'était la bibliothèque des parents de Sirius et nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de nous en séparer. Aujourd'hui, je vois que nous avions raison. »  
>Elle ne saisit pas ses paroles. Elle était trop éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait.<br>« Merci… » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
>Et comme les mots n'étaient pas suffisants, elle lui saisit les mains et les pressa avec reconnaissance.<br>Il libéra ses mains, l'air gêné.  
>« Sers-toi ! Tout est à toi. » <p>

Non seulement elle avait apprécié son cadeau, mais en plus elle avait voulu en profiter immédiatement et en faire profiter les autres.  
>Ils étaient à présent assis dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Remus, le dos appuyé à un pied de table, la dévorait des yeux. Annabelle, le livre entre les mains ne voyaient rien d'autre et se contentait de lire à voix haute, de cette douce voix qui faisait vibrer chaque fibre du corps du sorcier.<br>Dobby était présent également – il ne manquait pas une seule lecture d'Annabelle s'il le pouvait – mais se faisait tout petit dans un coin pour ne pas déranger l'ambiance feutrée qui s'installait entre les deux humains.

* Poppy Pomrey ~ Poppy Pomfresh  
>** Saint-Mungo ~ Sainte-Mangouste. Mungo est le surnom de Saint Kentigern, saint patron de Glasgow. La cathédrale de Glasgow se nomme justement Saint Mungo.<p> 


	6. Le beau Danube bleu

**Chapitre six : Le beau Danube bleu…**

Remus ne s'était pas absenté longtemps mais Annabelle mourait de curiosité sur l'endroit où il avait pu se rendre. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait vu rentrer les bras chargés de paquets avec un air de conspirateur. Elle avait bien demandé à Dobby mais ou bien l'elfe ne savait rien ou il ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle penchait d'ailleurs pour la seconde solution au vu du sourire qui éclairait son visage chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu l'interroger.  
>Elle était dans la bibliothèque parcourant les rayonnages à la recherche du prochain livre qu'elle pourrait lire quand Dobby vint lui donner la réponse à l'énigme qui courait depuis quelques jours.<br>« Bonsoir Dobby, lui avait-elle dit en l'apercevant. Quel jour on est ?  
>– Le 24 décembre, Mademoiselle Annabelle. »<br>Elle fut si étonnée qu'elle en laissa tomber le livre qu'elle avait en main. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait perdu une trace exacte du temps et elle n'avait pas pensé que Noël fût si proche.  
>« Demain c'est Noël… » souffla-t-elle.<br>Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à l'elfe :  
>« Est-ce que les sorciers fêtent Noël ?<br>– Oh oui, Mademoiselle. »  
>Son sourire s'était agrandi jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.<br>« D'ailleurs, Monsieur Lupin a prévu une petite soirée pour le réveillon. »  
>C'était donc ça !<br>« Et il y a un cadeau pour Mademoiselle Annabelle dans sa chambre. »  
>Intriguée, elle rangea son livre et se dépêcha de monter.<br>Sur son lit, comme le lui montrait un Dobby béat, se trouvait la plus magnifique robe qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains et les lumières des chandelles autour d'elle se reflétèrent sur le tissu doré.  
>« Mademoiselle Annabelle devrait la porter ce soir. » dit Dobby.<br>Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer le prix qu'avait pu coûter un tel vêtement.  
>« Essayez-là, Mademoiselle… » poussa Dobby.<br>Elle finit par céder et se changea – alors que Dobby tournait le dos.  
>« Radieuse… » lui dit son miroir alors qu'elle se contemplait.<br>Ses épaules étaient laissées nues. Un bustier doré révélant un pâle décolleté était à peine maintenu par deux très courtes manches. La jupe volait autour d'elle comme une vague de miel. Elle enfila également deux longs gants aussi dorés que la robe et se sentit l'âme d'une princesse qui irait pour la première fois au bal. 

Quand Annabelle entra dans la salle à manger, l'éblouissement ne put être évité de chaque côté. Pour Remus, elle était la beauté même. Son visage rayonnait et son sourire aurait fait fondre un dragon. Annabelle fut impressionnée par l'élégance et le charisme se dégageant du sorcier. Alors qu'elle l'avait toujours vu habillé de robes informes reprisées plusieurs fois, il portait alors un vêtement parfaitement coupé – elle s'en rendait compte malgré son ignorance totale de la mode sorcière – d'un rouge sombre aux motifs de lions dorés. Et son sourire timide ne pouvait pas retenir l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de lui.  
>Il se leva et la rejoignit à la porte. Incapable de balbutier le moindre mot, il s'inclina, la main sur le cœur.<br>Elle lui répondit d'une révérence gracieuse. Elle s'amusait comme une folle de ce petit jeu. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider jusqu'à la longue table. Il tira la chaise pour la faire s'y asseoir, summum de la galanterie, avant de prendre place en face d'elle.  
>Dobby apparut dès qu'ils furent installés et commença de servir le repas sans un bruit. La discrétion même…<br>D'ailleurs, aucun bruit ne provenait non plus des deux humains. Chacun était tellement intimidé par l'autre qu'il n'osait pas parler. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, non sans partager de longs regards qui en disaient plus que tous les mots.  
>Une fois le dessert achevé, Remus entraîna Annabelle dans la bibliothèque qu'elle trouva transformée. Elle l'avait quittée seulement deux heures plus tôt mais elle était à présent décorée de guirlandes et de sapins comme dans un conte de fée. Remus se réjouissait de voir le ravissement de la jeune femme. Il avait travaillé dur ces derniers jours pour lui préparer une telle surprise et le sourire que lui offrait d'Annabelle était une récompense au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré.<br>Une musique surgit d'un coin de la pièce. Annabelle sursauta et en chercha la source. Kreacher était assis près d'un cube lumineux dont semblait provenir la mélodie, l'air renfrogné. Elle l'ignora.  
>C'était une valse.<br>Elle prit la main de Remus et le tira jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Comme il semblait perdu et hésitant, elle prit sa main droite et la posa dans son dos. Le contact les fit frémir tous deux. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son bras, le pressant légèrement. Puis, entrecroisant les doigts de leurs mains restantes, elle lui lança son plus beau sourire.  
>Et il sut d'instinct comment agir. <p>

Ils dansèrent et dansèrent encore. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait les pas de la valse et pourtant ils dansaient comme s'ils n'avaient fait que ça toute leur vie.  
>Dobby les regardait depuis l'entrée, caché dans un coin d'ombre. Il aimait beaucoup le sorcier qui avait toujours été aimable et compréhensif avec lui. Un peu comme un professeur Dumbledore en plus jeune. Et il adorait la jeune femme au-delà de toute raison. Dans son esprit, Remus et Annabelle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et les voir si heureux, entre autre grâce à ses efforts, réchauffait son instinct d'elfe.<br>Dobby était heureux. 

Ils sortirent dans le jardin quand ils furent complètement étourdis par la valse. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre et se tournèrent vers le ciel.  
>« Quel dommage qu'on ne voit pas les étoiles à Londres… » soupira Annabelle en frissonnant de froid.<br>Remus lui entoura les épaules de son bras pour la réchauffer et entreprit de lui décrire le ciel qu'on pouvait admirer de Hogwarts.  
>Elle l'écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre. Elle se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix.<br>Il décrivait sans visualiser les étoiles. Il ne voyait que son visage posé sur son épaule.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, vers ses lèvres offertes et désirables, un klaxon retentit depuis la rue, brisant le charme.


	7. Un choix déchirant

**Chapitre sept : Un choix déchirant**

Le bruit les ramena douloureusement à la réalité. Remus retira son bras et se leva, s'écartant d'Annabelle. Un peu plus et il perdait la tête. La jeune femme, elle, retrouva en un instant tous ses souvenirs de la vie qu'elle avait vécue avant de connaître le sorcier. Comme tout cela était loin à présent ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre…  
>Alors, elle se souvint de son père. Quelle égoïste elle avait été ! Depuis des mois, son père n'avait eu aucune nouvelle il devait mourir d'inquiétude. Et depuis qu'elle était en sûreté, elle ne lui avait pas accordé une pensée.<br>« Anna ? » demanda Remus en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
>Il n'aurait pas du la tenir ainsi. Il aurait du lui laisser plus de temps.<br>« Je pensais à mon père… murmura Annabelle. Il doit me croire étendue au fond d'un fossé…  
>– Rentrons, il fait froid ! »<br>Mais à l'intérieur, chacun était encore gelé par ses pensées.  
>« Il te manque ? demanda Remus.<br>– Je suis tout ce qu'il a au monde… » répondit Annabelle, éludant la question.  
>Quelle opinion aurait-il d'elle si elle lui disait qu'elle avait complètement oublié son père ?<br>« Écoute, on devrait pouvoir lui transmettre un message facilement. Écris-lui une lettre et demain, Dobby se chargera de la lui remettre.  
>– Oh, merci ! »<br>La gêne installée entre eux ne les quitta pourtant pas et après peu de temps, ils partirent se coucher chacun de son côté. 

Le lendemain soir, Dobby rentra avec une mauvaise nouvelle : le professeur George Mistin était absent de son domicile depuis quinze jours.  
>Quinze jours…<br>Remus et Annabelle firent le même calcul. C'était quinze jours plus tôt qu'elle s'était enfuie. Et si David, pour se venger ou pour la retrouver, avait fait quoi que ce fût à son père ?  
>« Ne bouge pas d'ici ! ordonna le sorcier à Annabelle qui voulait partir à la recherche de son père immédiatement. Comment le trouveras-tu si tu pars comme ça, sans savoir où chercher ?<br>– Mais… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !  
>– Je sais. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore. Lui saura bien retrouver ton père. »<br>Elle se rangea à ses arguments mais un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant l'envahissait chaque jour. 

Un matin, Dobby apporta une lettre à Remus. Un elfe de Hogwarts la lui avait transmise de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Après l'avoir lue, Remus resta de longues minutes à la contempler en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.  
>S'il ne révélait pas son contenu à Annabelle, elle continuerait à se ronger les sangs à propos de son père. Et depuis presque deux semaines qu'elle avait appris sa disparition, il ne supportait pas de voir son inquiétude.<br>D'un autre côté, s'il lui faisait lire la lettre… Il ne pouvait toujours pas la laisser partir après tout…  
>L'entrée de la jeune fille lui ôta le choix. Comme elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait en main, il lui tendit le parchemin. Annabelle y apprit en quelques phrases que son père était à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Il n'avait été identifié que quelques jours plus tôt, d'où leur longue ignorance quant à son sort.<br>Elle aurait voulu lui rendre visite, le voir s'éveiller, peut-être… Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison. Et elle s'était promis de rester avec Remus.  
>Celui-ci la regardait en silence alors qu'elle se faisait douloureusement à cette idée.<br>« Va le retrouver ! » finit-il par lâcher.  
>Le cœur d'Annabelle s'emballa tandis que celui de Remus se serrait.<br>« Je peux ? Vraiment ?  
>– Il a besoin de toi… souffla-t-il à contrecœur.<br>– Mais… Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas partir. »  
>Une illumination la traversa.<br>« Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Elle pourrait le présenter à son père. Car George Mistin sortirait de son coma, il ne fallait pas en douter. Et sa fille serait auprès de lui à ce moment.<br>« Je ne peux pas… La pleine lune… »  
>Déjà ? Elle n'avait pas réalisé que presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Cela leur avait semblé à tous deux bien plus court. Et bien plus long à la fois… C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.<br>Des amis de toujours…  
>Non, réalisa Remus, Annabelle n'était pas son amie. Elle ne pourrait jamais être son amie… Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il devait la laisser partir…<br>« Va-t-en Annabelle, avant que quelqu'un de l'Ordre ne s'en rende compte ! » 

Remus avait chargé Dobby de veiller sur elle. L'elfe, capable de disparaître à volonté, saurait passer inaperçu des moldus. A présent, Annabelle était assise sur une dure chaise de plastique, son père inconscient sous les yeux.  
>Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait. Elle contemplait une petite photo que Remus lui avait tendue avant son départ. « Pour ne pas m'oublier… » avait-il dit.<br>Comme si elle pouvait l'oublier… 

Remus affrontait la colère de Severus Snape la tête haute. Snape était d'ailleurs bien imprudent de s'énerver ainsi, la veille de la pleine lune…  
>« Comment avez-vous pu la laisser partir ? Êtes-vous complètement inconscient ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où nous trouver…<br>– Annabelle n'est pas au service de Voldemort, coupa Remus.  
>– Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, cracha Snape. Elle n'a pas avalé une goutte de veritaserum, je vous rappelle.<br>– Vous l'avez crue autant que moi, Severus, répondit tranquillement Remus.  
>– Soit ! Et si elle tombait dans les mains d'un mangemort ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour lui arracher son secret à votre avis ? Elle est <em>gardienne<em> à présent !  
>– Vous pensez vraiment que Malfoy ou Lestranges vont se jeter sur une moldue insignifiante ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour eux ?<br>– Et si quelqu'un d'autre apprenait où nous trouver ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à ce Hinksey ? »  
>Remus pâlit brusquement. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à David Hinksey. Et si celui-ci cherchait toujours à mettre la main sur elle, quel meilleur endroit où l'attendre que près de son père ? <p>

« Tiens tiens… »  
>Annabelle ne connaissait cette voix que trop bien ! Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir son pire cauchemar sous ses yeux. David se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite. Derrière lui, trois hommes qui semblaient avoir la tâche de surveiller le couloir.<br>« David… » murmura-t-elle.  
>Non, elle ne pouvait pas retomber entre ses mains.<br>« Tu ne feras rien ici ! Nous sommes dans un endroit public !  
>– Tu crois ça ? »<br>Et son sourire confiant la désarma. Non, cela ne l'arrêterait pas.  
>« Que dirais-tu si l'un de mes amis, dit-il en désignant les trois gorilles, restait près de ton cher papa ? Tu crois vraiment que tu ferais des esclandres ? »<br>Dobby ! Où était Dobby ? Seul Dobby pourrait l'aider. Mais Remus lui avait bien ordonné de n'agir qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Et Dobby obéirait à Remus…  
>David s'était approché d'elle et apercevant la photo posée sur le lit la ramassa. Le double de Remus restait parfaitement immobile, comme s'il savait que celui qui le regardait était un moldu.<br>« Et qui voilà ? Ton nouveau petit ami ? »  
>Elle fixait le visage du sorcier. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas regarder celui de David.<br>« Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il en jetant la photo au sol. Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'appartenais qu'à moi Anna ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un vieux comme ça te mérite ? »  
>Elle fit un mouvement pour ramasser le cadre mais il la saisit par le poignet.<br>« Je ne crois pas, non… dit-il d'un ton mauvais. Dis-moi, où est-il ce nouveau copain ? Une fois que je lui aurai un peu parlé, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles encore de lui.  
>– Non !<br>– Allons, nous savons tous deux que tu vas me dire gentiment où le trouver… Sans quoi, je finis ce que j'ai commencé avec ce cher George… » dit-il en désignant son père.  
>Dobby ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'aidait-il pas ?<br>David approcha sa main de la prise du respirateur et elle savait qu'il ne bluffait pas dans ses menaces.  
>« Non ! Attends ! »<br>Il s'arrêta mais ne retira pas sa main.  
>« Où est-il ?<br>– 12, Grimmauld Place. Vers Camden Town… » avoua-t-elle en pleurant.


	8. La puissance de la magie ancestrale

**Chapitre huit : La puissance de la magie ancestrale**

L'homme restait debout près de la porte, la main sur son revolver, l'œil sur Annabelle. David était parti depuis peu de temps. Combien de temps mettrait-il pour atteindre Grimmauld Place ? Et s'il passait chercher du renfort ? Remus saurait-il se défendre ?  
>Elle devait faire quelque chose !<br>Mais l'homme en faction avait ses ordres : si elle tentait quoi que se soit, il pouvait l'abattre. Elle l'avait regardé visser tranquillement un silencieux à son arme, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>Remus !<br>Soudain, ses yeux devinrent fixes et troubles. Son expression se figea. Et lentement, très lentement, il tomba en avant pour s'effondrer sur le sol face contre terre.  
>Annabelle avait suivi sa chute du regard, éberluée. Elle releva les yeux et trouva Dobby.<br>« Mademoiselle Annabelle va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Dobby est désolé, Mademoiselle. Dobby ne pouvait rien faire. Dobby a été demander l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore de faire quelque chose Mademoiselle.  
>– Je vais bien Dobby, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Mais ils vont chez Remus ! Il faut qu'on le prévienne !<br>– Mademoiselle Annabelle reste ici. Dobby va prévenir Monsieur Lupin. Attendez Dobby Mademoiselle ! »  
>Et il disparut dans un claquement de doigt. <p>

Remus était effondré. Oui, il avait probablement envoyé la femme qu'il aimait à sa perte. Car oui, il l'aimait. Il aimait Annabelle. A quoi bon ne pas le reconnaître ? Il était complètement fou de cette fille ! Il avait désobéi à ses ordres pour elle. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.  
>Et il l'avait probablement envoyée à sa mort.<br>Encore une qu'il n'avait pas su sauver…  
>Il regardait le ciel noir. La lune allait se lever. Pourtant, elle ne lui apporterait aucun oubli.<br>Craac !  
>Dobby était apparu dans sa chambre et Remus le regarda, étonné.<br>« Monsieur Lupin ! Une attaque ! »  
>Dobby n'était plus auprès d'Annabelle… Pourquoi ? Il ne voyait qu'une raison possible : Annabelle n'avait plus besoin de protection. Là où elle se trouvait, Annabelle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de rien…<br>« Monsieur ! insistait Dobby. David Hinksey connaît le secret, Monsieur !  
>– Qu'il vienne donc… dit Remus avec indifférence. Laisse le venir ! »<br>Pour l'elfe, c'était un ordre. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais il pouvait retrouver Mademoiselle Annabelle. Elle ferait quelque chose.  
>Il disparut comme il était venu.<br>« Qu'il m'envoie rejoindre ceux que j'ai perdus… » murmura Remus à la nuit. 

Annabelle courait. Dobby lui avait décrit la passivité de Remus et elle craignait le pire.  
>Elle ne laisserait pas David le tuer !<br>Elle courait de toutes ses forces vers l'homme qu'elle avait trahi. 

Il entendit la porte se fracasser sous lui. Ils étaient entrés.  
>Qu'importe !<br>Des bruits de pas parcouraient toute la maison. Que cherchaient-ils ? Lui ? Il ne bougerait pas. Ils finiraient bien par le trouver.  
>Un cri de surprise lui parvint du palier.<br>« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? fit une voix horrifiée.  
>– Les maîtres ne doivent pas faire de mal à Kreacher ! Kreacher est un bon elfe ! »<br>Une détonation lui parvint. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme. Il tenait à la main un petit objet de métal qui laissait échapper une légère fumée.  
>C'était un homme jeune, grand, musclé et beau. Malgré l'obscurité, Remus devina qui il était.<br>David Hinksey… 

Le jeune homme scrutait les ténèbres. Il voyait une silhouette se détacher devant la fenêtre. Était-ce là l'homme dont son Anna gardait la photo ? Il leva son arme, tenant en joue celui qui était face à lui.  
>Mais l'autre se retourna et reporta son regard à l'extérieur.<br>« Regarde-moi ! cracha David. Tu croyais que tu pouvais me prendre Anna ? Tu croyais vraiment ça ? »  
>Il s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait forcé à se retourner. Il ne voyait pas son expression mais devinait assez ses traits pour être sûr qu'il s'en prenait à ce voleur.<br>« Je viens de tuer ta créature ! Et je vais t'abattre comme un chien ! » cria-t-il en braquant son revolver sur la tempe de l'autre.  
>Sa seule réaction fut un petit sourire triste.<br>« Tu vas te laisser tuer comme ça ? Oh non ! Je ne crois pas ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir touché à Anna ! »  
>Et levant l'arme, il l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'autre. Il frappa et frappa encore.<br>« Elle a toujours été à moi ! Elle sera toujours à moi ! Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, elle ne voudra même plus te regarder ! »  
>Alors seulement, l'homme réagit. <p>

Ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'une petite colline. En bas, tout près, se trouvait Remus.  
>Mais Dobby arrêta Annabelle brusquement.<br>« Regardez Mademoiselle, dit-il.  
>– Quoi ? Il faut qu'on continue, Dobby ! Il faut qu'on sauve Remus !<br>– La lune, Mademoiselle… »  
>La lune se levait sur l'horizon… <p>

Elle était vivante ! Il ne l'avait pas tuée. Quel imbécile il avait été de désespérer !  
>De son bras, il para le coup. Il était faible, il n'avait pas la force de son ennemi.<br>Mais il sourit en sentant se lever dans son âme une force qu'il connaissait bien.  
>« La lune se lève. » souffla-t-il.<br>L'autre éclata de rire.  
>« Et alors ? La lune va descendre te sauver peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?<br>– Les règles du jeu changent. »  
>Il sentit la force de la pleine lune monter en lui.<br>Le hurlement qu'il poussa pétrifia son assaillant de terreur. 

Elle avait atteint la maison mais fut arrêtée dans le hall par trois hommes de David.  
>« Dobby ! »<br>L'elfe surgit derrière elle et assomma les gorilles d'un claquement de doigts. Remus lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'occuper de David Hinksey. Mais il n'avait pas donné de précision pour ses hommes.  
>« Suis-moi ! » lui dit Annabelle.<br>Et ils montèrent les étages en courant. 

Remus écrasa David Hinksey sous ses antérieurs et poussa un nouveau hurlement. Il avait la satisfaction de le voir se tremper de terreur.  
>Il allait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Annabelle !<br>Et Remus connaissait la pire punition qu'on puisse affliger à un être humain…  
>Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et rapprocha ses longs crocs blancs de sa victime.<br>« Remus ! Non ! »  
>Distrait, il leva les yeux. Annabelle se tenait sur le seuil, livide.<br>« Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! »  
>Qu'importe cette raclure d'humanité ! Annabelle était là, près de lui. Annabelle lui parlait malgré son aspect.<br>Il ne vit pas David lever le bras et appuyer sur la détente. 

Elle entendit la détonation et le vit projeté en arrière.  
>« REMUS ! » hurla-t-elle.<br>Mais le loup n'était pas encore vaincu. Chancelant, il attrapa le bras qui tenait le revolver dans sa gueule et le tourna vers David dans un craquement au moment où celui-ci tirait un nouveau coup de feu.  
>Alors les deux combattants s'effondrèrent ensemble.<br>« Remus ! »  
>Elle accourut vers lui et le dégagea du corps sans vie de David. Il respirait irrégulièrement.<br>« Remus ! »  
>Ses larmes se mirent à couler, brouillant sa vue. Elle sentit la langue rêche du grand loup gris les cueillir sur sa joue.<br>Son regard n'était pas celui d'un loup !  
>Son regard était celui d'un homme…<br>« Tiens bon Remus ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi… »  
>De l'homme qu'elle…<br>« Je t'aime… »  
>De l'homme qu'elle aimait. <p>

Le corps du loup se souleva lentement de terre. Interloquée, elle le regarda monter à travers ses larmes.  
>Soudain, une vive lumière jaillit. Elle semblait provenir de l'intérieur du loup-garou. Elle dut mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Entre ses doigts elle vit le visage de Remus remplacer la tête du loup, les bras de Remus remplacer les pattes du loup, la peau de Remus remplacer la fourrure du loup.<br>Quand la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau, Remus gisait par terre immobile.  
>Mais parfaitement humain.<br>Elle allait s'approcher quand elle le vit remuer.  
>Il se leva doucement, la main droite posée sur le bras opposé, du sang coulant entre ses doigts.<br>Il ne la regarda pas tout de suite. Il regardait le ciel.  
>Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et comprit.<br>La lune brillait telle un orbe de glace et d'argent.


	9. Épilogue

**Epilogue**

L'amour…  
>L'amour était la plus puissante des magies ancestrales. Dumbledore l'avait déjà expliqué à Remus, mais celui-ci n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'amour pût avoir un tel effet.<br>L'amour d'Annabelle, l'amour qu'elle portait à l'être humain qu'il était, avait tué le loup en lui.  
>Il admirait la pleine lune avec ses yeux d'hommes depuis la première fois depuis près de trente ans.<br>Alors, il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit les bras.  
>Elle n'hésita pas et fut contre lui en un instant.<br>Il prit son visage dans ses mains et fit ce dont il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.  
>Son cœur manqua un battement quand il goûta la soie de ses lèvres. <p>

David Hinksey était mort. Ses hommes subirent un sort d'oubliette et furent renvoyés chez eux.  
>Le lendemain, alors qu'Annabelle était à son chevet avec Remus, George Mistin reprit conscience. Remus n'avoua jamais au chercheur par quel moyen il l'avait réveillé. <p>

Un mois plus tard, Annabelle eut l'occasion de reporter la magnifique robe qu'elle avait reçue pour Noël. D'un claquement de doigt, Dobby en avait changé la couleur. De dorée, elle était devenue d'un blanc crème.  
>Elle enfilait ses gants aussi blancs que la robe quand on frappa à la porte.<br>Sur le seuil se tenait son père dans son meilleur costume.  
>« Tu es prête Annabelle ? » demanda-t-il.<br>Elle acquiesça, trop émue pour parler. Prenant le bras de son père elle se laissa guider dans les couloirs.  
>Quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque, tous les invités se levèrent.<br>Elle avança lentement en direction de l'immense fenêtre devant laquelle attendaient deux hommes.  
>Le premier était un vieil homme portant une longue robe aux motifs étoilés et, sur le nez, des lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard bleu était attendri.<br>Mais c'était le second homme qu'elle regardait en marchant.  
>Elle n'entendit rien de la cérémonie. Elle était perdue dans les yeux d'argent de Remus. Elle fut juste capable de répondre oui quand Dumbledore posa la question fatidique.<br>« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »  
>Juste avant de fermer les paupières, Annabelle aperçut derrière son nouvel époux la lune ronde comme son alliance. <strong>THE END<strong> 


End file.
